Under the weather
by mickys411
Summary: Despite having a terrible cold, Egon tries to shrug it off and keep on working
1. Chapter 1

One afternoon, the ghostbusters got a call for a job at the Plaza hotel, some of the workers had spotted a few ghosts on several of the floors, as well as the lobby.  
Sure enough, when the team arrived, and entered the hotel the main floor was in complete and udder chaos.  
Guests and staff running and screaming in sorts of directions, suitcases were all over the places.  
"This is the place alright," said Winston.  
At that moment, a gentleman, who was in his mid 40's wearing a suit approached them.  
"Thank goodness you're here.  
I want this taken care of as soon as possible.  
This commotion is terrible for business and I hate to loss any guests," said the gentleman, who just happened to be the hotel manager.  
"Have no fear the ghostbusters are here!" Peter called out.  
His cheesy line call for action caused the rest of his teammates to roll their eyes.  
Ignoring what Peter had said, Egon asked the manager, "When did your staff start seeing the ghosts?"  
"About an hour and half ago," the manager answered.  
"Don't worry, we got this under control.  
Meanwhile, take care of your guests," said Ray.  
"Will do," said the manager.

Once the manager went to take care of the visitors, the ghostbusters got right to work.  
Egon waved a PKE meter around the area and said, "I'm getting high readings."  
"How can there be high readings if there aren't any ghosts?" Peter pointed out.  
"Venkman, despite there is no present of ghosts, their energy levels are still at large."  
"Maybe if we spilt up, we can have a better chance at finding the ghosts," Winston suggested.  
"Good idea, said Ray, Winston you check the even floors, I'll inspect the odd ones.  
Peter, you look in the piano bar/lounge area, Egon, you stay in the lobby area.  
Remember to check in ever few minutes on the walkie-talkie."  
And with that, the ghostbusters began their search.

Ray was walking along the halls on the 27th floor, when he contact Winston, who was on the floor above him, which was floor 28.  
"Winston, come in," Ray spoke into his walkie-talkie.  
"What do you have Ray?" Winston answered back.  
"While I'm getting readings, I see no signs of the ghosts.  
What about you?"  
Same here.  
I'm going to check the rest of the floors, then make my way back down."  
"Same here.  
I hope Egon and Peter are having better luck than us."  
Just as Ray was about to put his walkie-talkie away, a voice came through.  
"Ray, call Winston and Egon and meet me in the piano bar.  
I found them!" said Peter.

Indeed in the piano bar/lounge Peter chased after two fully torso appreations.  
"Keep calm everyone, I've got this under control," he said to the frighten guests.  
As Peter went after the spirits, the piano player played a tune of what sounded like comical style chase music from a 1930's or 40's film.  
Peter turned to the musician and said, "Really not nessasary."  
Unfortnety, just as Peter aimed his proton wand, the ghouls vanished through the wall.  
"Damn it," Peter gritted through his teeth.  
He reached for his walkie talkie and spoke into.  
"Egon, the ghosts are headed your way!" he said.

Sue enough, he was right, as the ghosts appeared in the lobby area.  
"I see them Venkman, get in touch with Ray and Winston and meet me in the lobby," Egon spoke into his walkie-talkie.  
He then began to chase after the spirits, right into the kitchen.  
Egon was able to trap the ghosts in a meat freezer.  
But just as he walked in, the ghosts flew out and closed the door behind Egon, trapping him inside.  
"Let me out!  
Let me out!" he banged on the door.  
But no one was there around to hear him.

Meanwhile, the other three ghostbusters met up in the lobby in search of not just the ghosts, but Egon as well.  
Suddenly, the ghouls appeared out of nowhere.  
"There they are!  
Zap them!" Peter shouted.  
"What about Egon?" asked Ray.  
"Let's bag these guys, then we'll look for Egon."  
"I hate to agree with Peter, but he's right.  
Let get the ghosts while we still have them in place," said Winston, as he set a trap up, before zapping his proton wand at the spirits, followed by Ray and Peter.  
Thankfully, despite being short a member, the team was able to trap the ghosts instantly.  
"We got them," said Winston.  
"Great, now we can find Egon," said Ray.

Once the ghouls were captured, the manager went to greet the ghostbusters.  
"Thank you for capturing the ghosts, he said, If there's anything I can do for you in return for your service."  
"Besides the payment, we're also looking for a member of our team, said Peter, He's about yea high, puffy hair glasses."  
He received glares from Ray and Winston who said, "Please forgive Peter's odd sense of humor.  
But in seriousness, we're looking for our friend and team member."  
"He's wearing a flightsuit like ours, dark curly hair and has glasses," Ray added.  
Just then, the walkie-talkie on the manager's side went off.  
"Mr. Burns," the voice spoke on the walkie-talkie.  
Mr. Burns answered it and asked, "Yes Patrick?"  
"We have a bit of a situation in the kitchen.  
We found a man in the freezer," Patrick answered back.  
"I'll be there in a moment," said Mr. Burns.  
He placed the walkie-talkie back on his side and said to the ghostbusters.  
"Excuse me for a brief minute or two.  
I have to take care of this.  
In the meanwhile, why don't you have a seat in the lobby?  
Afterwards, I'll help you find your team member."

 **I had to re=do the first chapter which was deleted to a malfunction on the computer**  
 **I tried my best to remember what I had originally typed**


	2. Chapter 2

While Mr. Burns took care of what he needed to do in the kitchen, Ray,Winston and Peter took a seat in the lobby.

"I wonder what could have happened to Egon," said Winston.

"Yeah, it's not like him to go off on a job like that, said Ray, Peter maybe, but not Egon."

"Ha ha ha, very funny Ray.

All kidding aside, let's hope there aren't anymore ghosts around and he was grabbed by them," said Peter.

Ray got up, and did a quick sweep of the area with his PKE meter, which didn't go off.

"All clean here," he said, placing the item back onto his belt.

Just then, a voice call out to the ghostbusters.

"Pardon me gentlemen, I believe we found your team member," said the voice.

Ray,Peter and Winston turned to see Mr. Burns , along with another staff member, standing in between Egon, who was shivering.

The three ghostbusters rushed to him.

"Egon, man where have you been?" asked Winston.

"Yeah, what's the big idea, taking off on a job?" asked Peter.

Ray gave him a slight glare, turned to Egon and asked,"What happened to you?

Are you OK?"

"I..I wa..was tr..trapped in a..frrr...freezer..bu..by the ghosts," Egon answered, as he blew into his hands to get himself warm.

"How long were you in there?" asked Winston.

"A...About ccc...closssse tooo eight mmm..minutes."

Ray, Peter and Winston took a closer look at Egon.

He was very much shivering badly, his hands and face looked a slight shade of blue, and his teeth were chattering.

"We better get you back to the firehouse, now," said Ray, who along with Winston, helped Egon walk out to the car.

"Well sent you the bill," Peter told Mr. Burns, before catching up to the others.

Normally, Peter would make a fuss about payment, and ask for it up front, however this time, he made an exception.

Once all four Ghostbusters got to the car, Ray removed Egon's proton pack for him, then he was helped to the front passenger side of the car by Winston and Peter.

As Ray climbed into the driver's seat, he asked his fellow ghostbuster and friend,"Ready to go?"

Egon, who was still shivering and huddling his arms was able to answer,"Yes," though chattering teeth.

"Maybe you'll warm up a bit, by the time we get back to the firehouse,"said Winston.

However, when Ecto-1 arrived back to the firehouse, while Egon's face and hands had returned to a normal color, he was still shivering and couldn't seem to move his body out of the car seat because of it.

Peter undid his seat belt, then got out of the car and helped remove Egon's who was able to get out of the car, but had trouble standing up.

Ray and Winston held him up by his arms.

Jeanie, who was at her desk typing on her computer looked over and asked,"Egon, are you OK?"

"He got trapped in a meat freezer on the job and was locked inside for almost 10 minutes," Peter answered.

"Is there anything I can do?

I can make a quick pot of tea, that should warm him up."

"Thanks Jeanie, said Ray, who turned to Winston and said,"Come on, let's take Egon upstairs to warm up.

And that was what they did.

Once the team made it upstairs to the living room/rec area, helping a still shivering Egon, keeping him balanced, they tried to figure out where they can put him down to warm up.

"Let's put him on the couch," Winston suggested.

"Good idea," said Ray, as he and Winston gingerly placed Egon down in a sitting position.

"I think it would help if we put his legs up," Peter pointed out.

Ray and Winston carefully lifted Egon's legs up on the couch, along with unzipping and removing his boots.

"No,... please... keep... them on," said Egon, as he countinued to shake, as he was indeed cold all over from head to toe.

Not to mention that he did have ticklish feet,(a secret that only Jeanie knew) but would not hear the end of it from his fellow Ghostbusters if they found out.

Thankfully, for his sake, Egon didn't laugh.

He however began to cough deeply

"Winston, make up a warm compress, Peter, fill up a hot water bottle, I'll go get a blanket," said Ray.

Ray raced into the bedroom, opened the footlocker by his bed, took out a dark blue blanket that he kept for the colder weather, went back into the living room, and covered Egon with the blanket.

At that moment, Peter enter the room.

"Got the hot water bottle," he said, carrying the item, wrapped in a towel.

Ray lifted the blanket, and placed the towel covered hot water under Egon's stocking feet, before covering them back up.

"Here's the compress," said Winston, holding a damp wash cloth, which he then placed on Egon's forehead, after removing his glasses and placing them next to him on the table.

Just then, Jeanie arrived upstairs, holding a mug.

"Tea's ready," she said, placing the mug on the table, next to Egon's glasses.

Egon, who's shivering was begging to get under control, slowly lifted his upper body upright, grabbed a hold of the mug with slightly shaking hands and carefully drank the hot beverage, before placing the mug back down.

"How are you feeling?" Ray asked.

"I'm warming up now," Egon answered.

"I can see you're not shivering as bad as you were, when he got here," said Winston.

"Actually, do you mind if I take off the compress and get rid of the hot water bottle?"

"Are you sure?" asked Peter.

Egon began to cough again replied,"Yes, I'm getting a bit over heated.

I don't even think I need the blanket anymore either."

He then removed the blanket off his body, took the compress off his temple, and got himself back up in a sitting position.

"Glad to see you're better," said Jeanie.

"You gave us quite a scare there pal," Ray added.

"I'm alright now, but I feel rather hot," said Egon, who then unzipped his flightsuit, revealing his black t-shirt, removed his arms from then sleeves, which he then tied around his waist, and placed his glasses back on.


	3. Chapter 3

Egon then asked the other three ghostbusters and Jeanie,"Is it just me, or is it like an oven in here?"

"I'm fine,"Peter answered.

"Same here," Winston added.  
"Same with me," said Jeanie.

"I think your body is trying to get use to the temperature change," Ray pointed out.

"That could be a definte theory," Egon answered, before coughing again.

"Are you alright?" Jeanie asked.

"I'll be fine, once my body get acclimated," Egon answered.

The Ghostbusters did not receive anymore calls later on that day.

Jeanie was finishing up a report, Winston was putting more windshield cleaner into Ecto-1, and polishing the fender and bumper, Peter was on the phone with his girlfriend Dana, who was in Long Island playing a concert, but was coming home tommorrow, and Ray, along with Egon were running tests on a sample of ectoplasma they collected from a job two days ago.

Though Egon was able to get his body temperature under control, he still had a cough, which was increasing along with clearing his throat every few minutes or so.

"You doing OK there?" Ray asked.

"Better than I was earlier," Egon replied, before let out a few coughs and cleared his throat, making his voice sound a bit raspy.

"You seem to be coughing since we got back to the firehouse."

"I got a tickle in my throat that I can't get rid of.

Most likely allergies."

"Take a cough drop, you'll feel better."

Egon dissapeared to the bathroom, grabbed a few cough drops from a bag in the medicine cabinet, unwrapped one, placed it on his tongue, and went back into the lab.

The cough drop did help a bit, for awhile, forcing Egon to take another one, who also continue on coughing.

Later on that night, it was Ray's night to cook, so he ordered in Chinese takeout.

"My compliments to the chef Ray," said Peter with a laugh.

"Very funny Venkman.

"Don't forget tomorrow's your night to cook," said Ray, before putting a bit of pork fried rice into his mouth.

"Hey Egon, can you pass the soy sauce," asked Winston.

But Egon didn't respond to the request, as he appeared to be in a trace.

"Earth to Egon," Peter called out.

Egon snapped out of his trance.

He turned to Winston and asked with a now full rasp in his voice "I'm sorry Winston, did you say something to me. "

"I asked you to pass the soy sauce."

Egon picked up the bottle of soy sauce and gave it to Winston, to which he replied,"Thanks."

"You doing alright there Egon, you don't seem to be with it," said Ray.

"What else is new," said Peter.

"Plus, you barely touched your sweet and sour chicken."

"I guess I'm beat from what happened earlier," Egon said, before, coughing again.

"I think you should call it a night," said Winston, before taking a bite of his egg roll.

"Yeah, go get some rest.

We'll look at those ectoplasma samples tommorrow," Ray added.

A few hours later, the other three Ghostbusters decided to call it a night as well.

When Ray,Peter and Winston entered the bedroom, they found Egon, sound asleep in bed.

This surprised them alot, as the resident scientist was a night owl.

"I gotta say he does look peaceful when he sleeps.

Like a baby," said Peter.

Egon then let out a loud snore.

"A baby with a sinus infection," Winston corrected.

"Funny, I never heard Egon snore.

And if he does, it most likely blocked out by Peter," said Ray.

"You're a comedian Stantz, did you know that?" said Peter.

The next morning, Peter,Ray and Winston were having breakfast in the kitchen.  
As yet another surprise to them when they woke up, Egon was still sleeping.  
"I gotta say, that job at the hotel yesterday really hit Egon," said Winston, before having some coffee.  
"Well, if I was trapped in a freezer for 10 minutes, I'd feel the same way to," said Ray, after swallowing some of his cereal.  
"It was eight minutes," Peter corrected.  
The conversation was suddenly inturupted by a loud noise.  
"ACHOO! ACHOO!" went the sound.  
"What the hell was that?" asked Peter.  
"A sneeze," Ray answered.  
"We know it was sneezing, but it sounded real close," said Winston.  
"ACHOO! ACHOO!" went the noise again.  
"Sounds like it's coming this way," said Ray.  
"Good morning gentlemen," said a voice, that sounded very nasally and congested.  
The three looked to see that Egon had entered the kitchen.  
And while he slept all night and was up and dressed, he had the look of tiredness on his face, which also looked flushed with the exception with a slight coloring of red on his nose, and dark circles under his eyes.  
"No offense Egon, but you look terrible," said Peter.  
"You're too kind Venkman," said Egon, who tried to pour himself some coffee, but then broke into a coughing spell.  
"I hate to say this Egon, but Peter's right, you don't look well," said Winston.  
"I think that sudden change of temperature you went through of being in the meat freezer, having the chills, then getting over heated, not to mention all the coughing you did and the throat issues.  
You've got a cold," said Ray.  
"Impossible Raymond, Egon answered, with a sniffle, It's all...ah...ah..ACHOO! allergies."  
"Face the fact Egon, you're sick," said Winston.  
"Allergies," Egon corrected, followed by a row of coughs.  
Ray got up from his seat, grabbed a glass from the cupboard, opened the fridge, took out a container of orange juice, poured some into the glass, and handed it to Egon.  
"What for?" asked Egon.  
"To help you feel better," Ray answered.  
After taking the glass from Egon said,"Raymond, I can assure you I'm not sick,(coughs) but thank you for the juice."  
Egon wasn't in the mood for the beverage, but drank it anyway for Ray.  
The acid from the juice burnt his throat a bit, and the taste was slightly bitter, but Egon swallowed it all down.  
"Thank you again Ra..Ra..ACHOO! ACHOO! Raymond..but as I said it's just allergies, said Egon, Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to the lab and countinue my research on those ectoplasma samples."  
"Sure you don't want any breakfast?" said Winston.  
"I really don't have much of an appatite this morning(Coughs), but thanks anyway Winston," said Egon, grabbing his coffee and exiting the kitchen. 


	4. Chapter 4

After Egon left the kitchen, Peter said,"I'm not sure about you two, but I think we better fumagate this place."

"Peter, Egon has a cold not the measles," Winston pointed out.

"He said it was allergies, but it sure doesn't sound like it," Ray added.

"All I know is as well, and I don't want to get sick.

Dana's coming back today and I don't want to be in bad shape for our date, plus if I get Oscar sick, I'll never hear the end of it," said Peter.

"If it will make you feel better Peter, I'll clean up the kitchen after breakfast," said Ray, as he placed his bowl and glass into the sink.

Just then, the three ghostbusters heard another sound.

"What in the hell was that?" asked Winston.

"Either an elephant is wondering around the neighborhood or Egon just blew his nose," said Peter.

After placed their bowls and glasses into the sink, Winston offered to give Peter a ride to the bus station to pick up Dana and Oscar, while Ray did what he promised to Peter about cleaning around the kitchen not to get Egon's germs, by taking a can of Lysol out from under the sink, sprayed around the area, and washed down the coffee pot with hot water and soap.

Once everything in the kitchen was taken care of, Ray went to join Egon in the lab, who was working on the samples.

"Good you're h..he..her..ACHOO! ACHOO! here Ray," said Egon, sounding more congested.

"Do the samples match up?" Ray asked.

Egon coughed and answered before popping a cough drop into his mouth,"They seem to by identi..id..id..ACHOO! ACHOO!"

While sneezing, the cough drop flew out of Egon's mouth and ended up hitting a beaker, which caused it to fall to the ground and break.

To top it off, the beaker had a liquid substance inside, and it began it formed a puddle.

"Sorry, said a now slightly embarassed Egon,(coughs) I'll go clean it up."

"That's OK, I'll take it," said Ray, who was about to get up from his seat, when Egon stopped him and said,"No, I did this.

Let me take it."

Ray went on looking over the research, while Egon cleaned up the mess.

However, the congestion that was in his nose, was going into his head from bending over to clean up the spill.

Once Egon got himself up, he felt quite dizzy, and had to grab onto a table to keep his balance steady.

"Are you OK?" Ray asked.

"I'll be f..fi..fi..ACHOO! ACHOO!, fine once I sit down," Egon replied.

Once the mess on the floor was taken care of and Egon sat down, he and Ray went back to work.

However, Ray did find it hard to consintrate with Egon's sniffing and coughing.

Not that the noises bother him, it was that Ray was concerned that his fellow ghostbuster and friend didn't want to admit he was sick.

"Egon, maybe you should go lay down and get some rest," Ray suggested.

Egon answered, "Nonsense Ray, I'm not si..si..ACHOO! ACHOO!"

Egon was unable to finish what he had to say to Ray, as he raced to a nearby tissue box, with one hand, covering his nose and mouth.

Unfortuntly, the box was empty.

"Excuse me a minute Raymond," said Egon as he went out of the room, still covering the lower part of his face.

At that moment, Winston and Peter entered the lab.

"Hey I would have thought you be with Dana," Ray said to Peter.

"She wanted to get Oscar home for a nap and take a shower, before our date tonight," Peter answered.

"Is Egon alright?" asked Winston.

"You're right Winston, he's real sick, but doesn't want to admit," Ray answered.

"Yeah, I saw him run out of the lab covering his face, what was that about?"

"He sneezed and the tissue box was empty."

"So in a way, Egon had to deal with his own form of ectoplasma," Peter said with a laugh.

Winston and Ray just rolled their eyes at the comment.Egon walked back into the lab and said,"Sorry about that Ray, but as I was saying I'm not si..si..si..ACHOO! ACHOO! sick."

"It's allergies we know," said Peter.

"Hey does anyone smell something like nail polish remover?" asked Winston, as he sniffed the room.

"Funny you should say that, so do I," Peter replied.

"Sorry, we had an accident in the lab," said Ray.

"No, I did.

I broke a beaker(coughs)," said Egon.

"Egon, I never expected you to do something like that in a million years.

What happened?" asked Winston.

"I sneezed, causing a cough drop to fly out of my mo..mo..mo..ACHOO! ACHOO! mouth."

Peter slightly chuckled, before earning an elbow in the side from Winston.

Just then, the fire bell rang out, meaning, the ghostbusters had a call.

The Ghostbusters rushed out of the lab.

One by one, the team slid down the fire pole, though Egon had to steady his balance once he got to the main level.

When he met up with the others to get his uniform on, Winston said," Maybe you should set this one out."

"Winston's right, stay here and get some rest," Ray added.

"I'm fine," Egon answered, followed by a row of coughs.

Just as Egon was about to make his way to the driver's side, Peter stopped him.

"Oh no mucus man, you're sitting in the back," said Peter, before riding shotgun, next to Ray, who took the wheel.

Winston got the address from Jeanie, of where the team had to go on assignment, climbed into Ecto-1's back seat and the car took off for their job, which was at a department store in Queens.

When the car arrived at the destination, Ray looked at the back to Egon and said,"You wait in the car, hopefully this won't take long."

"Ray, I can handle..ACHOO! ACHOO! the case," sniffed Egon, who then blew his nose with a tissue from a small package that he had in the pocketpocket of his flightsuit.

"Just do us a favor and don't leave your used tissues back here," said Peter.

Egon was about to tell Peter off, but decided to safe what energy he had for the job.

When everyone got out of Ecto-1, Egon was about to dole out the packs, when Ray told him,"That's OK Egon, we'll get them on ourselves," which was what they did, before entering the department store.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the ghostbusters entered the store, they were greeted by total chaos.

People running all over the place screaming, items such as clothing, appliances, and other merchindise flew around in all sorts of directions, and 3 class 2 ghosts were floating through the mess, while letting out laughter.

"Who put those spooks on layaway?" asked Peter.

"I don't know, but it's time we send them to the bargain basement," Winston answered.

"Let's get them," said Ray, as he and the other ghostbusters took off to catch the ghouls.

Egon tried his best to keep up, but the running and fast pace moving was making him cough even more than before.

Plus, sweat began to trickle down from his forehead.

"I got them in place! Ray shouted, as he shot his proton beam at the ghosts, Shoot your beams now guys!"

Winston and Peter were able to hit the spirits on target, however, when Egon tried, he let out two loud sneezes, causing him to lose control of his proton wand, and hitting not the ghosts, but a bulb on the celing, blowing out several lights.

"Careful Egon, you could have electricuted yourself," said Winston, who was able to keep the ghosts in place.

"Or us," Peter pointed out.

Egon was fianlly able to get his wand under control and shot a beam into the ghouls.

"I got it! Egon yelled,(Coughs) Get the trap ready!(coughs)

Ray opened the trap with a might stomp and the ghouls were lowered inside.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" asked Ray.

"It was pretty easy," Winston answered.

"Yeah, sure piece of cake, said Peter, who then looked over at Egon with, Considering someone almost blew our lights out literally."

"Su..Su...ACHOO! ACHOO! Sorry gentlemen, that was my (coughs) mistake," Egon sniffled.

Before leaving, the Ghostbusters received their payment from the store's manager, a woman in her mid 40's, who had to cut the rate a bit to pay for the light fixture Egon damaged.

When the team returned to the car, the phone inside rang, after Ray turned the ignition, and he answered it.

A few moments later, he hung up and his fellow ghostbusters, "That was Jeanie.

We've got another call, bus depot in Williamsburg."

"I think we better drop Egon back at the firehouse first," Winston suggested.

"It's more important to get to the job,(coughs)" Egon pointed out.

"You're too sick to work."

"Yeah and after nearly zapping us, the people in the storestore, plus the nice lady manager who paid us," Peter pointed out.

"That was an accident," said Egon.

"Like what happened earlier with the cough drop and the beaker?"

"Guys, let's just go to the job, then we'll head home," Ray suggested.

He then headed for the team's next assignment.

The scene at the bus depot was exactly the same way it was at the department store, of passangers, and staff running and screaming about.

However, this time, the ghostbuster only had to deal with smaller class 5 full roaming vapors, who were flying around the building.

Don't let them get away!" Peter shouted.

He, Winston and Ray raced down the halls, while Egon once again tried to keep up, as the running around was becoming too much for him.

Egon was able to catch up to the rest of the team, despite stopping once or twice to blow his nose, and having a coughing fit.

Though his legs were shaking and feeling heavy, Egon did his best to steady himself in helping the rest of the ghostbusters catch the ghouls, and put them in place with the proton beams.

Winston stepped on the pump of the trap, opening it, and released it quickly once the vapors were captured.

"Ha, kid's stuff, said Peter, And this time, nothing was broken or blown out."

Before leaving, the head supervisor of the abus depot thanked and paid the Ghostbusters for their services.

The Ghostbusters approach Ecto-1, and began to store their equipment in the back.

Shortly after removing his proton pack, Egon was about to make is way to the backseat, when he keneed over, and fell to his knees.

"Egon!" Ray shouted, as he rushed to his fellow ghostbuster, followed by Peter and Winston.

"Egon, are you alright?!" said Winston.

"What happened?" asked Peter.

"Fellas, (coughs), I don't feel so..so..ACHOO! ACHOO! so well," Egon answered in a congested and weak voice.

Ray knelt down next to Egon, felt his forehead and said,"He's burning up.

We gotta get him back to the firehouse right now!"

Ray and Winston helped lifted Egon up off the ground, and got him into the car, where he was secured into his seat by Peter.

Once Egon was situated, Ray drove back to headquarters.

When the car pulled into the firehouse, the ghostbuster were greeted by Jeanie.

"How did the jobs go?" she asked.

No one answered her, as Peter,Ray and Winston were helping Egon out of the car, almost carrying him, despite his height.

Jeanie took immediate notice.

"Oh my god, what happened to Egon?" she asked.

"He's really sick," Peter answered.

"He passed out after our last job," said Winston.

"And from checking his forehead, he's got a slight fever," Ray added.

"He appears to be dehydrated as well."

Jeanie raced to the water jug dispenser wit a coffee mug in her hand, filled it up with water till it touched the brim, carefully took the nearly overflowing mug to the Ghostbusters, who were still holdingup Egon, placed the mug by his lips, and he began to sip.

He was now able to lossen his grip from Ray and Winston, took a hold of the mug, and guzzled the water down.

"Thank you, I needed that," he said, After swallowing the contents in the mug.  
"Well, that settles it, no more ghostbusting for you today," said Peter.  
"Or the next few days," Ray corrected.  
"You're too sick to work," Winston added.  
"But what if we(coughs) have another call?" asked Egon.  
"You're going to stay here at the firehouse and rest."  
"Jeanie will be here if you need anything," said Ray.  
"Guys, I'm..na..na..ACHOO! ACHOO! I'm not a child.  
I care take care of myself,(coughs) said Egon.  
"Egon, you're not well, and your body is telling you to rest," said Winston.  
"Just please, stop being a hero take this advise and rest up," said Ray.  
"You even said you weren't feeling well at the bus depot."  
"So what's it gonna be Spengs, are you going to take it like a man, go upstairs and rest out your cold, or do we have to carry you, while you throw a tantrum over it?" asked Peter.  
"I've never thrown a tantrum in my life(coughs), I make disa...disa..ACHOO! ACHOO! disagreements."  
"Well, if that's the way you want to do it."  
Peter turned to the other two ghostbusters and Jeanie and said,"Ray, help me with his legs, Jeanie, you and Winston take his arms.  
And if he struggles, hold tight."  
"OK OK, you win.  
I'll stay...ACHOO! ACHOO! stay here," said Egon, as he didn't care for the idea of being picked up by his own team and carried up the stairs.  
"Good, glad you saw it our way."  
"(coughs), I'll go lay down, after I take a quick shower."  
"Good idea, that should cool you off a bit," said Ray, as his fellow ghostbuster went upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

While Egon was in the shower, Winston and Ray took the traps down to empty in the containment unit, while Peter took the liberty of getting his ill co-worker some pajamas, before calling Dana to see if they were still on for this evening which they were, but warned her not to meet at the firehouse, due to Egon's cold.

Just then, the fire bell rang yet again and the now three member team had to take a job at a playhouse in Greenwich Village.

Shortly after they left, Jeanie wanted to check on Egon to make sure he was OK.

She went upstairs and saw that the bedroom door was closed.

Jeanie knocked and heard Egon say,"Come in" (coughs).

When Jeanie opened the door, she got quite a surprise to see Egon looking the most casual she's ever seen him.

Dressed in grey sweatpants, a black t-shirt with the name of the band Boston on the front, under a dark blue bathrobe and slippers.

"You look comfy," said Jeanie.

"(coughs) Venkman picked them out, don't...ACHOO! ACHOO! don't ask," said Egon as he cleared his throat.

"How do you feel?" Jeanie asked.

"Still pretty(coughs) lousy, ACHOO! ACHOO!" Egon answered.

"That's why you need rest to feel better."

"I'm really letting the team down with(coughs) getting sick.

Excuse me Jeanie, but I have to sit down, I'm feeling dizzy again," said Egon, as he sat on the side of his bed.

"Egon, don't beat yourself up, said Jeanie, Everybody gets sick once in awhile.

I'm sure you had a few colds yourself as a kid."

"Yes, but whenever I used to not feel not well, my father said to me,"Egon, if you get up get dressed and go to school, you'll feel better.

"Did it work?"

"Most of the time, expect for one or two occasions when I had a fever, and my mother had to pick me up.

"You never stayed home from school when you were sick, other then those times?

What about chicken pox, mumps, or measles?"

"Chicken pox age 6 summer vacation, mumps age 7 winter break, and measles age 8 spring break."

"Wow, you really remembered them well."

"Mostly because my twin brother Elon would tease me about that I had to stay in bed and he got to go outside."

"I'm sure your parents kept you company."

"No, with my father working, my mother doing her own thing, and Elon going about his way, I had a sitter to watch me."

"You poor thing, your parents didn't even take care of you when you were sick."

"Jeanie(coughs), don't feel sorry for, the sitter was rather nice, made sure I took my medicine and she read to me.

Though I did have to correct a few words she had trouble..ACHOO! ACHOO! prononcing.

"What about when the sitter left?"

"My parents did check up on me, just to give me medicine and take my temperature."

"Which reminds, have you checked yours?"

"Before getting in the shower it was 104 degrees."

"And you were up and about fighting ghosts?

No offense Egon, but that was pretty stupid of you to do that.

In fact, that's the dumbest thing you ever done."

"I know," said Egon letting out a sigh.

"In fact, do you mind if I give your temperature a quick check?" asked Jeanie.

"Not at all."

Jeanie dissapeared out of the room and came back a few moments later with a themometer from the bathroom medicine cabinet, which she then placed in Egon's mouth.

A minute went by and she took it out.

"103 degrees, into bed with you," Jeanie said sternly.

Egon didn't want to argue, nor did he have the stregnth to, so he removed the bathroom, placing it on a hook by his bed, slid his feet out of the slippers and got into bed.

"By the way, when was the last time you took anything?" asked Jeanie.

"Medicine wise,..ACHOO! ACHOO! just cough drops(coughs)," Egon answered, while reaching for a tissue to blow his nose for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"You know Egon, for a doctor, you make a lousy patient.

"Nothing personal."

"Not offended."

Jeanie once again left the bedroom for the bathroom and came back carrying a few bottles and jars in her hands.

After placing the items on the nightstand by his bed, Egon asked,"(coughs), What's all that?"

"Nasal spray for your stuffy nose, Robetussin for your coughing and Vicks vapor rub for your overall congestion in your nose and chest," Jeanie answered.

"What should I take first?"

"How about the Vicks vapor rub?"

Egon was about ready to remove the t-shirt when Jeanie said,"Actually, I was thinking of another spot to put it."

"Exactly...ACHOO! ACHOO! where?" asked Egon.

"On the soles of your feet actually."

A look of nervousness came upon Egon's face.

"Don't worry, I'll be extra careful " said Jeanie.

She remembered how ticklish the scientist when she attempted to give him a foot rub, and promised to keep it a secret from the rest of the team.

And while Peter knew as well, Egon threaten blackmail if his fellow ghostbuster spilled the beans.

"By the way, which drawer to you keep your socks in?" asked Jeanie.

"Top drawer in the dresser on the left side of the window", (coughs) Egon answered.

"Got it."

While Jeanie did that, Egon decided to take the Robetussin.

He opened the bottle, poured some of the contents in a medicine cup, and choked it down.

Jeanie came back to Egon, holding a pair of black socks with pineapples on them and said with a laugh,"Something tells me you tried to hide the Christmas present Dr. Venkman gave you."

She then took noticed of the small red colored cup on the nightstand.

"Egon, did you take some of that cough syrup?" asked Jeanie.

"Yes, (coughs) I was able to...ACHOO! ACHOO! choke it down," Egon replied.

Jeanie looked at the bottle and said," Uh Egon, according to the lable on the bottle, you were only suppose to take a teaspoon size, meaning a quarter of a cup size, not a tablespoon or full cup size _."_

 _"Uh oh," said Egon, talking a bit out of character."_

 _"Don't worry, the only side effect is extreme drowsiness."_

 _Egon then began to feel rather woozy and felt his eyelids getting heavy._


	7. chapter 7

As a sleep began to fall onto Egon, Jeanie thought this would be the best time to put on the Vicks vapor rub.

She say sat on the edge of the bed, opened the jar, smeared some Vicks onto her hand, placed her other hand on Egon's right ankle, and applied the medicine on the bottom of his foot.

"Hehehehe..Jeanie please don't(coughs) hehehe," Egon laughed, despite the coughing and sleepiness.

Thankfully, because of the side effect of the cough syrup was kicking in, Egon's body was too limp to move, as Jeanie took another scoop of the Vicks and rubbed it on Egon's left foot, after lightly gripping the cuff of the sweatpants.

"Hehehehe, is this how hehehe you treat a person who's sick..hehehehehehe (coughs) hehehe," Egon asked, still laughing.  
After wiping the excess Vicks off her hands with a tissue, Jeanie then placed the socks onto Egon, causing him to muffle a few giggles in the process.  
"There we go, said Jeanie, That should keep you nice and warm." 

However, Egon did not respond.

"Egon, are you OK? she asked, Egon?"

Jeanie saw that Egon was now sound asleep.

As Jeanie covered Egon, with the blanket Ray had given him the day before, she spoke to him,"I bet it's funny to have someone take care of you.  
You're so use to taking care of everything and yourself."  
Jeanie removed Egon's glasses from his face and went on talking.  
"I have a confession to make, when I was in Florida with Louise, and I heard about Ray's accident, I knew you were going to be the strong one, and the one in charge of keeping everyone under control.  
It really took me by surprise that Winston and Peter were the strong ones.  
I'm sorry if I ever accused you of being weak and selfish, but you were just over come by emotions.  
It was the first time I heard you lash out, and the first time I including the rest of the team saw you cry, I saw a person, not just a scientist, or a ghostbuster.  
Everyday that you were hurting, I prayed that you would open up and you did.  
You have come so far at expressing your feelings from the first day I came to work with you and the other guys.  
It seems like it was only yesterday that Ray hired me on the spot.  
At first I wasn't to sure about the job, but it was the second you entered the room, looking for Peter that caught my attention.  
I though you were the most handsome, smartest person I ever met.  
You might have not noticed, but I had a major crush on you.  
I tried my best to get you to notice me, but while you were intelligent on just about everything in the world, you were clueless when it came to relationships,love and romance.  
Even after the team broke, I couldn't stop thinking about you.  
I tried to find out where you went, but something kept stopping me.  
Sure, I moved on, I changed my looks, went on my share of dates, but you were always on my mind.  
When I was hired back, I tried to block you out of my thoughts, and I did when I got together with Louis.  
But, it's like that feeling never left me.  
I don't know what you ever think about me, but I know I'm truely out of your leage."  
Egon stirred a bit, and even though his eyes were closed, he spoke,"Did you say (coughs) something to me?"  
"No," Jeanie answered.  
She patted his shoulder, and brushed a few strands his hair from his face and said,"You get some rest now Egon."  
Egon himself was now fast asleep.  
Jeanie giggled to herself and said,"He does look cute when he sleeps."  
Egon then snored.  
"Then again."

Just as Jeanie made her way downstairs, Ecto-1 pulled into the firehouse.  
"Those ghouls put up one hell of a fight!" yelled Peter, as he climbed out of the car.  
"SHHH!  
Dr. Veankman, Egon's fast asleep," said Jeanie as she approached her desk.  
"How is he?" asked Winston.  
"He's got a fever, still coughing, sneezing, congested and took a little too much cough syrup, but he'll be fine in the morning."  
"Thanks for checking on him Jeanie," said Ray, before him and Winston went down to the basement to put the ghosts they trapped into the containment unit.  
"No problem Ray," said Jeanie, who went back to typing at her computer.

When Peter went into the bedroom to get ready for his date with Dana, he saw that Egon was indeed out cold.  
Usually Peter would pull pranks on his fellow ghostbusters, mostly Ray while they slept, but this time, he made an exception.  
"Rest up big guy, we need you to get better," said Peter, before quietly grabbing a change of clothes, his bathrobe and razor, and headed to the bathroom.  
After Jeanie left for the day and Peter went on his date, Ray and Winston spent the evening working on Ecto-1, then split a pizza while watching a basketball on TV.  
Every so often though, one of them would give a quick check on Egon who was still sound asleep, with letting out an occasional loud snore as he did the night before.  
Later on that night, when Peter returned to the firehouse, the three got ready for bed, they made sure not to wake their sleeping scientist.  
"At least he's not drooling," Peter laughed when Egon began to snore again.

The next morning, while Peter,Ray and Winston woke up at a reasonable time, Egon was still sleeping.  
"I think I know how to get him up," said Peter.  
He then dissapeared into the bathroom, and came back into the room, carrying a cup full of water.  
"Peter, what are you doing?" asked Winston.  
"I've always wanted to see if this was a proven fact," Peter answered.  
He made his way to Egon's bed, carefully lifted his arm out from under the blanket and was about to place his hand into the cup of water, when suddely Peter heard a voice.  
"Don't even think about it Venkman," said Egon, who's eyes were just opening up.  
Peter let go of his hand and said trying to change the subject,"Uh good morning Spengler."  
"How are you feeling?" asked Winston.  
"(coughs) Not great, but not as..ACHOO! ACHOO!, not as bad as I was yesterday," Egon answered.  
"You don't sound as congested either."  
"Can we do anything for you?  
You hungry at all?" asked Ray.  
"Just thirsty right now."  
I'll get you some OJ."  
"That's OK Ray, I got it, but thanks," said Egon as he got out of bed.  
"Wow, nice socks Egon," said Winston with a laugh.  
"(cough), I don't..ACHOO! ACHOO! know what you're talking about Winston, I always sleep baref.."  
Egon looked down and sure enough, he was wearing still wearing the socks that Jeanie put on him the day before.  
"Hey, those are the ones I gave you.  
You told me you lost them in the wash," said Peter.  
"As luck would have it, I found them," said Egon.  
"Wonder what kind of luck," Ray muddered with a laugh to Winston.  
Egon quickly placed his slippers on and said after clearing his throat,"Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I'm going to get a cold drink."


	8. Chapter 8

While he still didn't really have much of an appitite to eat, Egon did join his fellow ghostbusters at the table during breakfast, as the rest of them ate and he sip a glass of Orange juice.

But not before getting a quick temperature check on the themometor with a reading of 99.4 degrees.

"No fever, which is a good sign, but still pretty high, said Ray, looking at the themometor, Sorry Egon, looks like you've got to miss another day of ghostbusting."

"Don't worry, if you're a good boy and rest up this weekend, maybe you can go back to school on Monday," said Peter with a laugh, after swallowing his cornflakes.

"It's better that way not risking a relapse(coughs)," said Egon.

Peter got up from the table, and looked out the window.

"What are you looking at Peter?" asked Winston, before placing a spoonful of his granola cereal into his mouth.

"The day Egon or Ray admits one of them not up for ghostbusting is the day pigs will fly," Peter answered.

"All's kidding aside Egon, said Winston, You do look slightly better than you did yesterday.

"Your fever went down quite a bit, plus you're not coughing and sneezing as much.

In fact, I wasn't sure if you were having a side effect from the cough syrup, but I swore I heard you laughing and saying "No please stop." in your sleep."

"Same here," Ray added.

"Winston, Ray, it's highly scientificlly impossible for a person to laugh during slumber.

Crying maybe, but not laughter.

However, it does sound like an itneresting theory to analyze." Egon pointed out.

"You really are getting better Egon, you're saying words that don't make sense to us," said Peter.

Shortly after breakfast, the fire bell rang, meaning the team had a call.

So, before Peter,Ray and Winston went on the job, Egon told them that he would stay at the firehouse and catch up on paper work from the last jobs, after he got dressed.

"Ghost spotting at a produce market in lower east Harlem, said Jeanie, handing Ray the address, By the way, how's Egon?"

"Slightly better than yesterday," Winston answered, before getting into Ecto-1 driver's seat.

Once Peter and Ray climbed in the car, the doors of the firehouse opened and the three ghostbusters took off for the job.

Jeanie was re-arranging folders in the filing cabinet, went she heard a voice call, "Good morning Jeanie."

She looked up to see Egon, walking down the stairs.

"I'm glad to hear and see you doing better," said Jeanie, who noticed Egon was dressed down, from his usual grey business slacks, button down white shirt and sweater vest, with a tie that never seemed to match to light colored khaki slacks, a black t-shirt on top of a black and green checkered shirt he wore unbuttoned, with black socks and his slippers.

"Thank you(coughs)," Egon answered, taking a seat at his desk.

After putting the files away, Jeanie returned to her computer, but not before checking over to Egon, who was reading a book.

"Latest edition of that Tobin's spirit book by any chance," she asked.

"Actually, it's a book of Ray's I'm ACHOO! ACHOO! I'm borrowing," Egon answered.

"What kind of book?"

"It's a book about the study of dreams, nightmares and what causes."

"What got you into reading it?"

"Winston and Ray told me last I was laughing in my sleep."

"Did you have a funny dream?"

"If I tell you what it was, you'll think I'm crazy."

"Try me."

Egon let out a sigh and said in almost a mudder in his voice,"I dreamt I was.."

"Egon, can you speak up a bit please?" asked Jeanie.

"I dreamt I was being tickled by a ghost."

"Really, but that didn't happen to you while busting yesterday before you fell sick."

"I think it might have been a side effect from the extended amount of couch syrup I took.

"Do you remember anything from that?"

"I took the medicine, I began to feel sleepy, you were sitting on the bed and placing that vapor rub stuff on my feet.."

Egon slammed the book shut and said,"Jeanie, this conversation never happened."

"Whatever you say Egon, Jeanie said, trying to hold back giggling.

Once she got it under control, she asked Egon,"Bet you feel out of place not being able to join the guys on busts?"

"It's better that I rest(coughs), but I ACHOO! ACHOO!, miss giving them a hand.

But I think I know a way I can help them out.

Excuse me a minute Jeanie."

Egon went back upstairs when the phone rang and Jeanie answered it.

Ecto-1 pulled back into the firehouse, just as Jeanie hung up the phone.

"Just in time, you've got another job.

Movie theater in Chinatown," she said.

At that moment, Egon came back down the stairs, carrying a small box and wearing something on his hands.

"Gentlemen, allow me to give you a hand," said Egon, as he began to remove the traps from the backseat.

"Uh no offense Egon, but while we appreciate the help, we don't want your germs on the equipment," said Peter.

"Not to worry about spreading germs Venkman, I' m wearing protection."

Egon indicated the gloves he had on, as he picked up a smoking trap.

"Hey that's cleaver thinking Egon," said Ray.

"Never thought of that myself," Winston addded.

So while Peter,Ray and Winston placed in new traps, Egon went to the basement to empty the others in the containment unit, giving the other three ghostbusters more time to get ready for the next job.

Sometime later, Jeanie and Egon were still on the main level doing their own paper work while the ghostbusters were on a job in Brooklyn at an antique shop.

But not before exchanging the traps, with help from Egon, who was still wearing gloves.

"I'm going to take a break for lunch, said Jeanie as she asked Egon,How about?

You hungry?"

"Slightly," Egon answered.

Jeanie went upstairs and came back down carefully a short time later carrying a few items.

After placing her salad and diet coke on her desk, she gave Egon a plate of toast and a mug, hold what appeared to be a warm beverage, at steam was coming off it.

"The guys picked this up for you last night at a deli, but you were fast asleep," said Jeanie.

"What is it?" asked Egon.

"It's chicken soup, and it will make you feel better.

But be careful, it's very hot."

"Thank you," said Egon.

He then took a sip and instantly felt the hot soup on his tongue.

Egon got up from his seat, rushed to the water dispenser, filled a cup up to the brim and guzzled down the water within seconds.

"Damn did I feel that," he said.

"Told you it was hot," said Jeanie, as she tried once more not to laugh.

"(coughs), Yes you did warn me, but at least I can feel the congestion leaving my system," said Egon, getting back to his usual self.


	9. Chapter 9

During lunch, Egon carefully sip the soup, and was able to finish the entire mug and ate one and half pieces of the toast.

After he and Jeanie finished their meals, she was about to get up and clear away her empty bowl and can, when Egon said,"Don't get up, I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?" Jeanie asked.

"Yes, allow me."

Jeanie was surprised by Egon's offer as he picked up his mug and plate along with her items and headed upstairs with them and returned back down moments later.

"I need to move around to get my blood flowing, plus take some (cough) cough medicine and nasal spray" he said.

"Thank you for cleaning up," said Jeanie.

"You're welcome Jeanie."

The two then went back to work.

Jeanie was in the middle of typing, when a sound nearly made her jump from her chair.

"ACHOO! ACHOO!" sneezed Egon.

"Bless you," said Jeanie.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry if that scared you," said Egon.

"No that's OK.

It's that you haven't sneezed nor cough for awhile, which is a good thing, so it just made me jump a bit."

Egon was about to reach for a tissue, when he noticed the box on his desk was empty.

"Jeanie, do you mind if I steal one of your tissues?" he asked.

Jeanie handed him her own box and said,"Not at all Egon, help yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you need them more than me."

"Thank you."

Egon blew his nose and went back to his paperwork, when his pen suddenly ran out of ink.

He began to fish through his desk to find another one, but didn't have any luck.

"Need one of these?

Don't worry, I have plenty, being a receptionist, you can never have enough of them ," Jeanie asked as she handed him a pen from her desk drawer.

"Thank you," said Egon as he took the pen, who once again went back to work.

But something was getting to him.

"Uh Jeanie," he said.

"Yes Egon," she answered.

"Listen (coughs) I never really got a chance to say thank you for taking care of me yesterday."

"You're welcome Egon," said Jeanie.

"I mean it.

You take so much pressure and bull from the team by putting up with us.

And yet, you still stick around, even back when we started and Venkman was pushing your buttons.

But you do so much for us and many times we don't show it.

Hell, I never paid attention to you in the begining when you were being extra nice to me.

After all the times I have ignored you, I didn't think I deserved the way you treated me, let alone take care of me.

Let's face it Jeanie, you are what holds us together."

Jeanie blushed a bit a said,"Thank you Egon.

That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Egon cleared his throat and asked,"Not that it's any of my business, but what about when you were with Louis?"

"He did, then he would ramble on making no sense about sale item clothes or cheap shampoo.

Not to mention he was a bit of a bragger.

During our trip to Florida he went on and on about winning 5th place in a spelling bee.

But yet, you saved the city of New York, even the world many times, and you don't go flashing it.

Maybe Venkman does on occasion, but not you.

You always have your emotions in place.

But now, you seem to open up with your feelings.

Since the team got back together, I've not only heard, but seen you cry,laugh and even smile."

"(coughs), It has been quite big steps for me."

"Egon, in the last five years after the ghostbusters split and you went back to working at the university, I don't mean to pry into your business, but did you date or see anyone?"

"I was married..ACHOO! ACHOO! to my career that is.

Worked all day into the night and beyond.

Not much of a life I must say.

Peter Ray and Winston basically had to drag me away from work on occasions.

"At least you still kept in touch with the guys."

"At times I forgot that they're the only family I have.

And it has taken me a long time to realize it.

There were even times I actually thought about you."

Jeanie was surprised to hear what came out of Egon's mouth.

"Really?" she asked, with still a look of shock to her face.

"Yes, Egon replied," I (coughs) actually thought about calling you a few times to see if you were OK, but I figured you would be angry at me after having loss your job and all.

Plus I would know what to say."

"Egon, just to hear your voice and check up on me knew you really do care.

I'm really touched."Suddenly, Jeanie began to sniffle.

"Are you alright?" Egon asked.

"I think my allergies are acting up," Jeanie answered in a slightly scratchy voice.

Egon handed her the box of tissues.

"Thank you," said Jeanie, as she helped herself to a tissue to wipe her eyes and blew her nose.

"Sorry, she went on, My eyes are watery, my nose is a bit stuffy, I have an itchiness in my throat and is it just me or is it chilly in here?"

Egon removed his button down shirt, revealing his black t-shirt and placed it around Jeanie's shoulders like a jacket.

"Thank you again," she told Egon.

"You're welcome Jeanie," he said.

Just then, Ecto-1 pulled back into the firehouse.

"Egon, Jeanie, we're back," Ray called out, as he climbed out of the driver's side of the car.

"How did the job go fellas?" asked Jeanie.

"Well, we unfortunately had to take a massive pay cut on this assignment, due to all the items that were damage during the bust," Winston replied.

"So, sorry Egon, since you didn't come with us, you're out a share," said Peter.

"Quite alright Venkman," said Egon, as he placed on a fresh change of gloves and went to help his fellow Ghostbusters empty the traps to the containment unit.

While that was going on, another call came to the firehouse.

But it was a telemarketer.

Afterwards, there were no more calls for the rest of the day.

This gave Egon a chance on catching up with the rest of the team on what he had been working on, while Jeanie finished her own paperwork.


	10. chapter 10

Time had flown by fast at the firehouse, as the grandfather clock chimed 5pm.

"Fellas, I'm out for the day," said Jeanie, in a slight scratchy voice, as she shut down and covered her computer for the evening.

"Alright, Jeanie, said Winston, as he was on his way to the basement to do some laundry and asked her, By the way, not to be insulting but you're sounding a bit horse.

Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.

I think it's just allergies," Jeanie replied with a sniffle.

"Let's just hope that's only it.

We already got one member of the team down, we can't loss another one," said Peter.

"You're too kind Dr. Venkman," Jeanie answered back to him in a sarcastic tone.

"Hope you feel better Jeanie," said Ray, as he wiped his hands after checking the engine of Ecto-1.

"Thanks Ray.

I'm going to make myself some hot tea and relax.

Night fellas," said Jeanie, as she headed for the door after putting on her coat and purse.

"Good night Jeanie (coughs) take it easy, Egon called out to her, And thanks again for today and the day before.

"You're welcome to Egon, said Jeanie, who the realized she was still wearing his shirt and said,"Hold on.

I forgot to give you your shirt back."

"That's OK, I'm in hurry to get it back," said Egon.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and it will keep you warm with the weather outside."

He was right, as it was now rainy with lower temperatures than it was earlier.

Jeanie said good night once again to the Ghostbusters and left.

Once Jeanie had gone, Peter looked over at Egon with a sly smile to his face and asked "Soooooo, what was that all about?"

"Jeanie was feeling a bit cold earlier, so I gave her my shirt to warm to keep warm.  
Not a big deal," Egon replied, not looking up from his paperwork.  
"Are you sure that's all that was?""Come Peter, knock it off.  
Leave Egon alone," said Winston.  
"Yeah he did a nice thing for Jeanie, considering he's not feeling to well himself, Ray added, as he turned to Egon and asked, By the way, how are you feeling?"  
"Not.. ACHOO! ACHOO! great (coughs), but slightly better than yesterday," Egon answered.  
"I can tell the difference, you not coughing and sneezing as much.  
"And you don't sound too congested," Peter added.  
"Still, another day of rest may not be a bad idea and you should rest after dinner.  
You're still looking a tad feverish,"said Ray.  
"That's fine," said Egon.  
"Ray, I don't think that's a fever for his cold, it's a love sick fever," said Peter with a laugh.  
Egon,Ray and Winston simply glared at Peter, who stopped the teasing right away, but added,"Gee, touchee."  
And sure enough, later on that night, after having the remainder of the soup from earlier, while Peter,Ray and Winston had sub, Egon went to lay down for the rest of the night.  
Though he tried to read a bit, he ended up falling asleep, with a book in his hands and still wearing his glasses, until Ray removed the book out of his hands and the glasses from his face.

The next morning, Peter, Ray and Winston woke to find Egon's bed was empty.  
Three got out of their beds, Winston asked,"Where do you suppose he Egon went?"  
"Couldn't tell you, I've been sleeping," Peter answered.  
"Let's hope he didn't leave the firehouse in his condition," said Ray.  
"Morning gentlemen," said a voice.  
The three ghostbusters turned to see Egon, entering the bedroom, dressed in his usual attire of grey slacks, and matching jacket, with a white business shirt that was buttoned up and tucked in, along with a light grey sweater vest, a maroon colored tie, charcoal colored socks and loafers.  
"Egon, when did you get up?" asked Peter.  
"Approximently 45 minutes, Egon replied, sounding not congested or horse at all,"I was in the shower and got dressed."  
"Egon, you sound a whole lot better," said Winston.  
"And you even look 100% better," Ray added.  
"Vital signs are at correct levels, body temperature is at average 98.6 degrees Farnehite.  
Yes it appears to be I have fully recovered," said Egon.  
"Egon's cured alright.  
I can't understand what he's saying," said Peter, as he climbed back into bed and placed his pillow over his head.

A short time later, the four member team were in the kitchen having breakfast, when the phone rang.  
"I'll get," said Ray, as he got up from his seat and answered the call.  
"Ghostbusters.  
Hi is everything OK?  
I see.  
Sorry you're not feeling well.  
Take all the time you need to feel better.  
Get plenty of rest and fluids.  
You take care now.  
Get better.  
You're welcome, good-bye."  
Ray hung up the phone and said,"That was Jeanie, she's not coming in today and most likely the rest of the week.  
She's sick."  
A look of guilt came across Egon's face.  
"What's the matter?" asked Winston, before placing his bowl and glass in the sink.  
"I must have given Jeanie my cold," Egon answered.  
"Don't beat yourself yourself up, after all she did help you get better."  
"I want to do make it up to Jeanie."  
"That's very considerate of you Egon, but then you'll get sick again," Peter pointed out.  
Just then, a thought popped into Egon's head.  
"I think I have a way of helping Jeanie," he said.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Jeanie was resting on the living room couch in her apartment, with a blanket on top of her, wearing Egon's shirt of her nightgown, and reading a magazine.  
"(coughs) This is not...ACHOO! ACHOO! had in mind when I said I wish I can get a few days off," she said to herself, sounding congested and horse at the same time.  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
"Unbelievable,(coughs) of all the...ACHOO! ACHOO! times," Jeanie grumbled getting off the couch, and placing a robe and slippers on over the nightgown, shirt and socks.  
The knock grew louder.  
"OK OK, (coughs) I'm coming hold your horse," said Jeanie as she made her way to the door.  
But when she opened it, there was nobody there.  
"Damn idiots and their freakin pranks," Jeanine muddered under her breath.  
But just as she was about to close the door, Jeanie found a box in front of the enterence way.  
She picked it up and brought it inside.  
Jeanie placed the box on the dining room table and looked to see was inside.  
She was taken by surprise to see that there was a container of chicken soup, a jar of Vick's vapor rub, cough syrup and drops, tissues, nasal spray, a hot water bottle along with a small arrangement of flowers in a vase and a tiny stuff bear.  
Jeanie couldn't believe her eyes at the items she recieved.  
I wonder where who sent this?" she asked.  
Jeanie then found a note card attached to the flowers and read it.  
"Just some items to take care of yourself, as you took care of me.  
Thank you."  
Jeanie regonized the handwriting right away and despite feeling sick, a huge smile came across her face.  
"Oh Egon," she said.

The End 


End file.
